


Mine

by Gambacho



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Omega Hyejin, Omega Verse, Porn with Feelings, alpha yongsun, hwasun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gambacho/pseuds/Gambacho
Summary: She knows she shouldn’t like her. Her parents always said it was better if she finds an alpha male all to herself. You know the ones: the guys at the top of the chain, strong, masculine, rich... but she can’t help being attracted to her.Hyejin has to try at least once.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I love all Mamamoo ships but i´m a Hwasun enthusiast i´m soft for them and they are too hot and are too few stories of them, here is my part i hope you like it. This my first time posting in english and i haven´t write since long time so i´m nervous.
> 
> I love the Alpha/ Omega dynamic and i love explicit porn with feeling if you don´t like this is not for you i don´t want you to feel uncomfortable.

Mine.

Hyejin has always been a good girl. Despite looking like a person with strong personality, inside she is delicate. Her feelings are easily hurt if the people around her do not take her in consideration.

She is polite and soft-spoken; always thinking about others before she thinks about herself. She always pays attention when talked to, even if she doesn’t show it. That’s how she was raised, that is why she pleases her parents in everything she can, and that is why, she has always obeyed them. After all, she is a good girl. But she can’t continue to obey them on one thing.

She knows she shouldn’t like her. Her parents always said it was better if she finds an alpha male all to herself. You know the ones: the guys at the top of the chain, strong, masculine, rich... but she can’t help being attracted to _her_.

Besides her pretty face, Hyejin considers _her_ to be an extrovert. She also has a weird and strange personality that no one can really decode how she actually is. She is accepting of others and always let others be. She is pretty but strong. That strength comes out in the surface as well. Her muscles, her back and her abs... with a body like that, it’s safe to say that she can never ignore her, especially when she is getting hotter every day.

“Do you want to come over and watch movies with me?” – Hyejin asked bluntly, but inside, her brain was going haywire.

“Tonight?” – Yongsun asked feeling a little weird. Although there has always been certain tension between them, they are not _that_ kind of close. They are close in a different way. One would say it’s respect and others admiration. More than that, Yongsun has always seen a great potential in her eyes and has always had huge expectations for her underling – “Sure.”

“Good” – She smiled without hiding it –“I’ll be waiting with food.”

\---

Yongsun observes Hyejin as she gets up from the couch putting aside a magazine she was holding. She couldn’t deny that Hyejin has blossomed. As she walks to the kitchen, she is reminded the response from men when they see her. They are always trying to catch her attention and that only indicates how much she has grown. The only thought that mars her mind aside from that thought is that she doesn’t want Hyejin to get hurt.

Hyejin’s apartment has always felt “homey” for Yongsun. To say the least, she always feels comfortable whenever she comes by, that is why she always loved hanging there with or without company. Sitting on the couch Hyejin lays in Yongsun, which was not a weird thing occurrence since the “good girl” has always have been an affectionate person. She just loves to show her love for anyone she comes across with: from her group mates to her fans. But something was different today.

“You smell good” – Hyejin says as she touches Yongsun’s neck with her nose. She moves up until her lips are at the level of her ears –“Yongsun” – No formalities. This made Yongsun’s hair stand up as Hyejin followed with –“I want you to be my alpha”

Eyes wide open, flustered, blushed and speechless, she doesn’t know how to continue the conversation, especially after a confession like that. It was something that she never imagined to hear, not because she never thought of it or has not seen Hyejin as a woman. Of course, she does! She is not blind but that confession was on another level of closeness.

The young girl sits on her lap hugging Yongsun’s hips with her legs. Forehead touching hers. If she was a betting woman, she could swear her heart was being so loud for Hyejin to hear. What she doesn’t take into account is that Hyejin’s heart was just as loud. Hyejin was nervous because of her confession and Yongsun because she is surprised that Hyejin would like her in _that way_.

“Are you-” – She lifts her head and pulled her to kiss her soft lips –“Are you-” – Her breath gets heavy and her voice husky –“Are you going to accept my feelings?”

What is she to answer? What is she supposed to do? That’s when she noticed the smell of her hair. Like a spell casted by a magician Yongsun realizes she was falling into her charms. She smells good in a different way and she realizes it –“You are in heat… right?” – She asks as Hyejin kisses her again.

“So? What’s the point of that observation?”

“You don’t like me” – She says as she composes herself and her nervousness dies out –“You are just in heat. If you let me go, I can buy some suppressants at the pharmacy and-”

“I don’t want suppressants” – She moves her hips back and forth, grinding –“Let my heat be” – She gets close to her neck and kisses it. That did it. Yongsun’s nervousness comes back, and this time, it is more intense than before.

“Oh, god” _What to do now? _

“I want to know if you are going to accept my feelings. I want to be yours” – Her mouth was a river that had flooded, not even the strongest dam was able to stop it. The need to tell her everything she has been holding was flowing and after such a display of affection there was no case in hiding it anymore.

“I think we shouldn’t-”

“So, you don’t accept me?” – It hurt like hell, but now was not the time to back off –“Ok, then...” – She kisses her again –“Just fuck me.”

“Hyejin” – She whispers. The softness of her lips starts affecting her judgment, but it is the back and forth rocking of her hips... that grinding that sends her mind into a jumbled trip –“I don’t want to take advantage of you, so just-...please stop”

“But I don’t want to” – She pulls Yongsun to her breasts to let her smell. Hyejin is not dumb and she knows how to manipulate alphas when she needs it. _If you can’t accept my feelings at least I want you to fuck me just once, _Hyejin thinks but her voice moves at the rhythm of her intentions – “I want you to fuck me” – She says as she pulls away grinning as the flare in her gaze intensifies – “You are already hard… aren’t you?”

“Fuck!” – Yongsun pulls her close and locks her arms around her waist. _When the fuck did she become like this? _Her mind wanders. A perfect woman in her lap wanting her. A perfect woman with her golden shimmery and soft skin, her sweet voice, her perfect lips... She couldn’t hold it anymore –“When did you become like this?” – She asks while smelling her neck. Hyejin arms around her neck, holds her even tighter.

Yongsun starts moving her hips following the girl’s rhythm. Kisses are getting deeper stronger as Yongsun’s will gets weaker. They are getting desperate. They separate to catch a breath. That’s when Yongsun sees the pink in Hyejin cheeks. She gulps her heart down. _How can you look so innocent and so devilish at the same time? _Her thoughts are getting wilder.

Hyejin gets up and starts walking to her room with an exaggerated hip rocking side to side. Yongsun walks behind her without taking her eyes from the catwalk she has always loved. She feels her cock hard and pulsating. Hyejin walks to the center of her room in front of her bed and lets her cute slip satin dress fall revealing her figure completely. Naked, blushing and touching herself, Yongsun’s knee jerk reaction was to hurry into the room. That’s when she notices there is a mirror in front of Hyejin that she couldn’t help but admire, when:

“You are really hard” – The young girl says.

“And you are so unfair with me, Hyejin” – She pouts looking at her reflection in the mirror.

“Cute” – She says, letting out a scoff – “Don’t make me wait”

Hyejin turns her over her and slips Yongsun’s blouse out. She bites her lower lip without hiding her excited smile. She likes what she sees: even when she still has her bra on, she notices her perky boobs that could fit into her hand, incredible abs where she could explore with her hands, but most of all, Hyejin’s hands starts caressing her arms noticing her defined biceps. Everything about her just made her wetter.

With the same caress, she rapidly goes to her back and unclips the bra. Although she lets a _sorry_ out intuitively, she doesn’t really mean it. She is focused on moving onto unzipping the pants with high expectations, after all she sees the excitement through her clothes.

Her heart jumps when she sees _it _ready and standing up_._ As she thinks _You are so perfect_, Yongsun turns her around by her shoulders and embraces her. Hyejin can feel it in between her butt. It’s so warm. The athletic girl begins to press _it _against her rear and begins to breath in her ear. Yongsun slides her hands from her collarbone to her boobs. They begin to slow dance as the strong girl change their position so she can see the _good girl _in the mirror.

She loves that fucking mirror!

Watching her own reaction to Hyejin’s touch in her crotch area is in another level. _Have I become a narcissist?_ Was one of the thoughts that raced into her mind. Maybe Hyejin wanting her is the reason she was showing that side of her.

Yongsun slides her hands once again across her stomach, lower abs, hips, legs , as much as she could touch without pulling away... her hands begin to rise once again and goes straight to her pussy. With one hand she separates the labia and the other starts to massage her clit. She wants her wet. She wants her ready to takes her thrusts.

The feeling of being between her butt is delicious and is driving her crazy. Her soft and lows moans are magical making her even harder. She never felt this hard before. She knows she is in that position because of her _heat, _that it would be over once she regains her composure...but, god! She made her moves too perfectly for only being in heat.

“I’m going in, baby girl” – Yongsun’s voice sounds different… enchanting even. Hyejin feels the cock in between her thighs and immediately looks at the mirror. She can see _it_! She can see _it_ peaking in-between her legs through the mirror every time she thrusts it forward.

Yongsun pulls away to turn her around facing the bed. Hyejin rapidly climbs the bed and waits on her knees. Yongsun’s heart is racing so fast seeing her like that: her butt up and her pussy wet.

Again, without thinking too much she lets herself fall onto the floor on her knees. She can’t let her wait for too long and she can't wait for too long either but she has too know: first, she smells her and is like heaven. Now she wants to know how heaven tastes like. She goes for it. She starts licking, and kissing, and tugging, and pulling and pushing with determination without knowing that sounds makes Hyejin wetter. As for Yongsun, she wants her to be completely ready.

Hyejin begins to twist with the work Yongsun putting into. She can feel her tongue going in and out, over and backwards desperately eating her.

“Fuck my mouth, baby” – Yongsun says while Hyejin feels the warmth of her breath touch her pussy. She moves her hips even more looking for her own pleasure. Only a goddess could make her feel that way. In the middle of the best part, Yongsun stops –“Sorry for the delay” – She says as she stands up. They reposition. Hyejin goes back to her knees, this time, she is facing the mirror.

Yongsun holds her cock and put the tip of it in Hyejin’s vagina entrance and slowly goes in. It’s so warm and soft, wet and tight. She let out –“Baby you are so delicious” – while closing her eyes to focus on the feeling. She moves her hips thrusting her and her hands navigate her back until she finds Hyeji’s hands. She presses down as both of them crumple the sheets. She starts kissing her back and listening her moans thinking this is how music should sound in heaven.

The girl in heat starts to feel her older speeding the thrusts. Hyejin can’t help but moan. It feels better than she imagined once. Surprisingly, Yongsun is a mixture between sweet and rough. She is confident yet a bit shy to thrust all the way in... Until she gets it all the way in with one of the thrusts. That’s when it hit her: her cock is perfect size to her pussy.

She lifts up her head to see through the mirror and can’t help but think she loves what she sees: she is a complete alpha. Her hair is wet, her shoulder looks bolder and the arrogance in her eyes... Usually that arrogance would bother her, but seeing her excited huffing and puffing and at the same time feeling her cock inside, is amazing. Another thought runs through her mind: she can’t believe she provokes all that in her.

Yongsun pulled Hyejin’s arms to get a full frontal. She wants the girl to watch herself while she fuck her. The moment she pulls her up with her legs apart, boobs jumping up and down at her own rhythm, Yongsun is the one who gets amazed about how her sweaty skin looks like a golden structure. Now, she beings to thrust hard and the clapping sound of her hips against her butt makes her feel proud of herself. Yongsun scoffs a little while makes a note to herself:_ alpha we are that stupid._

Her pussy was eating up her cock, sucking it so hard and far in. It’s the best thing that had ever happened to her. With her left arm embracing her around her shoulder and her right arm around her waist, she starts admiring her body. She doesn’t want to miss anything. She wants to ingrain that image in her mind because maybe this was the only opportunity she may have.

She also wants to feel her sticky skin, her soft moans, and her perfect smell, their image in that blessed mirror. How can she not be fascinated by her? She started it all, being very forward and making advances like she was a dominant woman, but there she is, being this submissive and looking like the most perfect creature that has ever existed.

Yongsun reaches climax. Hyejin wants more. They start it all over again, and again, and again throughout the night. Hyejin needed more of her. Yongsun is now at her limits after releasing loads of cum. The sad part is that she still doesn’t have the stamina needed to please her little succubus yet but she presses on. Until one of those climaxes, Hyejin released fluids on her cock too. After so many hours, that was definitely the last one. Hyejin can’t handle anymore, she is weak, sweaty, her voice is hoarse and looks tired... and so is she.

Hyejin rests on the bed trying to catch her breath and sees semen coming out of her pussy. Yongsun hates to be like others alphas but she can’t help but think of herself as proud to see how much there was in her. As she looks at her own cock drenched with Hyejin’s fluids. Hyejin invited her to lay next to her and with that, they both drift away.

\-----

The first thing Hyejin sees in the morning makes smile. She can feel her cheeks burning and blushing when sees Yongsun’s back next to her. She stayed.

She slides closer and kissed her soft back while she took in that delicate smell that only girls have. Her brown long hair was shining. How can she not like her? Is just impossible not to. Of course, she hasn’t forgotten that the night before had no strings attached. It was just sex. Her feelings had yet to be reciprocated.

She had always dreamt of Yongsun fucking her and that dream had come true. Obviously, she would prefer making love than just having sex... but this was better than nothing. Even if that sounded pathetic in her mind, she wanted Yongsun for so long that, even if it was just a moment, Yongsun was _hers._

Yongsun, opened her eyes.

She already expected a kiss from her because she is like that: a soft and caring girl, She always have been. The kisses on her back were even sweeter. She turns and smiles. Yongsun sees her smiling and blushing, a reminder of what happened in the middle of and after sex.

“Are you feeling better?” – She asks. Hyejin nodded. The pain came after. She knew all that happened was because she was in heat but couldn’t help but observe her in silence looking like an angel in the morning after being the devil the night before – “Good… I’m glad” – She kisses her forehead –“I better go”

The young girl feels hurt because there was miscommunication in what it meant for both. To her, it was a heat thing, but for Hyejin it was more than that. Yongsun, gets up and put her clothes on while the little Succubus sticks her gaze onto her. She is perfect to Hyejin’s eyes. She put the last piece of clothing on and leaves.

\----

It has been two weeks since Hyejin’s heat incident and everything comes back to normal. It’s not like they avoid contact because they are scared, they just have been busy.

However, Yongsun pays more attention to the sweet girl and how she is surrounded by other alphas wanting a piece of what she had to offer... it made her head boil. _Have I become overprotective of her? _She thought every time another one got close. The truth was that, for whatever reason, she didn’t want Hyejin to notice her obvious anger.

There is a particular background dancer that had always showed interest on her little sweet devil. It never bothered her but lately that dancer has been all over her. The dancer’s flirting on Hyejin, is starting to bother her.

After the performance, the group decided to go to drink at the same place they always go. On the other side of the room, Yongsun can see Hyejin and the dancer have a good time. The dancer was a fun girl and great at talking too but it is obvious by her closeness to Hyejin that she was trying her luck. She can see the sparks from miles away, especially when she motivates Hyejin to get drunk... Yongsun knows that her girl gets drunk too easily.

“Are not going to drink anything?” – Byul asks as the alpha shakes her head negatively – “Well, I asked juice for you”

“Good” – Just as she begins to talk with Byul, she sees Hyejin and the dancer stand up and clumsily drag their feet to the bathroom.

It is not the first time Yonsung has seen Hyejin going to the bathroom with some other alpha and usually, once again, that never bothered her. But after what they did two weeks ago, her overprotective feelings rose up. After a few three minutes she follows them when nobody notices.

Just as she enters the bathroom she can hear murmurs in one of the stalls. It sounds like her. She enters the one next to it. She can hear the moans and kissing

“Turn around” – Said the dancer. 

It was loud enough for Yongsun to hear. Her heart started to pump hard. Getting angry is something she didn’t see coming in a place like that.

“God, I finally have you. I was desperate to fuck you, woman” – The other alpha grunts.

The squishy sound a thrust can be heard alongside a thud... followed by a loud enough moan. Yongsun knows that moan. It feels like a slap in the face and anger swells up. Tears blur Yongsun’s vision and the pain in her throat starts choking her. She covers her mouth with the palms of her hand to not let a sound escape. In a flash, all types of thoughts races through: _If I wasn’t this much of a coward! I’m so dumb! What am I doing here? What did I expected to see? If I had just accepted her feelings that night, she would be with me and not with this stupid looser... giving herself away in a bathroom stall at a bar!_

“You are so delicious… Let me be the one!” – The dancer made her move.

“Don’t” – Hyejin let out in-between her moans to Yongsun’s relief –“Is just sex” –Her slurred speech let Yongsun know how drunk she really was.

_“_Whatever_” –_ The alpha said with her ego hurt –“I’ll just cum”

With just that, the alpha came and left the bathroom after washing her hands off and whatever else she had to wash.

“I need to clean it” – Hyejin sighed.

“I’ll help you” – Yongsun said while opening the stall the little succubus was in. Seeing her little swaying side to side due to the alcohol disheveled and with little recollection of what has happened to her, made Yongsun hurt inside. _Maybe, I’m not able to change my mind now. _

Hyejin just thinks how badly she fucked this up.

\----

After the bathroom incident, Yongsun drags her out the bar excusing herself that it was time to call a taxi to take her home. Nobody opposes because Yongsun is the eldest of the group, she knows better. Outside, she tries her hardest not to cry. Waiting for the taxi for a few minutes seemed like an hour in silence.

Destination? Yongsun’s apartment.

Once there she prepares a bath to help her clean. She can’t hide her dominance anymore. All she wants, desperately, is to clean the other alpha’s cum that she can’t hold her tears anymore.

“I’m okay, Yongsun” – Hyejin says while looking at her tears streaming down her face.

The softness in Hyejin’s voice, hurt the most. Yongsun knows that she is right and she is okay. It was Yongsun who was not okay because she couldn’t be firm enough to understand her feelings and accept her right from the start.

She has always liked her and lusted for her deep down. However, that changed and transformed in something different, something even more meaningful. If only she had seen it sooner. Now she is the idiot cleaning her loved one of what another alpha left... just because she is still not brave enough to accept her feelings. _What a joke I am._

Hyejin first impulse was to kiss Yongsun and clean her tears with her own fingers. Now she is feeling horrible because she caused that pain... and it hurt her too.

After a few minutes, the steam in the bath made her feel dizzy and tired. Yongsun, being as sweet as she could be, hugs her. Hyejin, for the first time, feels embarrassed.

Yongsun turned let the bath water drain from the tub and reached for a white towel and wrapped her.

“I’ll take you to bed” – Yongsun takes her arm and tries to get all her weight-

“I can go by myself” – Hyejin shyly interjected.

“I know, but I want to take you. You are still drunk”

Without more protesting, Hyejin allows it. Yongsun helped her to reach the bed.

Hyejin sits in the bed naked and Yongsun covered her with the sheets and sits beside her.

“Hyejin” –Yongsun gets close to her and touches her forehead with her own –“I want to be yours” –She says closing her eyes to avoid her gaze.

“I don’t want your pity” – She answers. Her heart skipped a beat for a moment but for her, pity is something only hurt animals are deserving of.

“Is not that, Hyejin. I wasn’t brave enough to take responsibility of my feelings” –She gets close and kisses her – “I was afraid about how my feelings were changing. I knew I loved you as a group mate and as a sister... but now it’s different. I love you as a woman”

Hyejin gets flustered and doesn’t know what to say. Now the pit of her stomach gets bigger because she let her special one clean her after- “I…”- Tears rundown her cheeks.

“Don’t! This is not only your fault... it’s mine too” – She kisses her –“I-... I just- I think is better if we don’t talk about what happened today, okay?” – She gets closer looking for a kiss again. This time it was a bit longer, deeper and different than the ones they shared two weeks ago –“I want you to be mine. Just mine”

“I want to be yours” –Her smile was even brighter than ever before.

“It's good we are agreeing. For now, you know we have to keep it between us, alright?”

“I know we still have to keep the fanservice with the other girls going”–She pulls Yongsun closer–“But you are mine and mine alone. I own you.”

Yongsun laughed –“Okay, okay, okay” –She kisses her forehead –“Let’s get some sleep. Let me get my pajamas”

“Sleep naked! Don’t let me sleep naked alone! It’s not fair” – She says in-between laughs.

Yongsun pretends to ignore her pleads as she laughs her way to the bathroom. Takes a fast shower and accepting her request starts to get her way onto the bed naked. Hyejin is already sleeping. She snuggles her way to her, spoons behind her, fiddles with her hair until finally her eyes closes and falls asleep.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> First Thank you for reading and i hope you let a comment.
> 
> I want to write about all ships, i hope this was a good comeback for me, Thank you again for reading me.


End file.
